


October 18th, 2016 - Winter, Part 3

by IMAgentMI



Series: October Microfic-a-Day Project [18]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: Remember everything.  Remember it all.
Theta tries.





	

Theta stumbled as he ran to North’s side.  The Freelancer was on his hands and knees, rifle forgotten, eyes blank.  Ahead of them, the line of soldiers marched closer.  South’s screams ripped holes in the sky, shook the ground beneath them.  North groaned, lowered his face to the earth and covered his head with his arms.  Theta embraced him, pressing himself to North’s back, trying to shield him from the nightmare.  North groaned again and it echoed through Theta until he quaked like the ground.  Theta squeezed his eyes shut and wondered what it felt like to cry.

 

“Fire in the hole!”

Something soft hit Theta from above and he gave a start as snow slipped down his coat. The snow forts were back - he was kneeling behind the wall he built, a pile of snowballs next to him.  Across from him, North was laughing as he threw another and it exploded harmlessly against the fort.  Theta scrambled to his feet, shaking.

_ Remember everything. _

Theta spun.  

_ Bare trees, snowbanks, the shadows blue and purple on the white… _

“Theta?”

He looked up.

_ Cloudless sky, sun so bright it blinds...  _

“Theta, what are you doing?”

He looked down, dropped to his knees.  He ripped off his mittens and plunged his hands into the snow.

_ Soft, tingly as it melts, hurts as it turns to ice.  Remember it all. _

He packed it together into a ball, felt and heard the crunch.  He dropped it and stood, running to North.  

“North, please make me a mirror.”

“What are --”

“Now!  Please North, I need it now!”

North blinked in confusion, but a mirror appeared in front of Theta.  He ripped off his hat, tilting his head, turning side to side.   _ Hair sticking up all over, soft blue eyes, chapped lips, pale skin, cheeks and ears turning red in the cold… _

 

The mirror vanished into screams.  North was back on the ground.  Theta knelt, embraced him again, feeling North warm in his arms.  

_ Remember. _

North’s shoulders shook beneath him, and Theta --

Oh.  This is what it feels like.

  
  


He abandoned his body, the dream.  He raced through North’s neural network, mapping brain activity, searching...and found it.   There was a subtle way to do this, but there wasn’t time.  Theta reached in and--

North jolted, sat up in bed gasping.  

_ Remember. _

Theta’s voice was even smaller than he was.

“North?  We need to talk.”


End file.
